


Happy Trails

by Mystical_Knight_Dragon



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gay Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Period-Typical Homophobia, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:55:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26286049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystical_Knight_Dragon/pseuds/Mystical_Knight_Dragon
Summary: Late Summer 1849Somewhere in Nebraska TerritoryOn the Oregon trail, Sam catches Fennel literally with his pants down.--It was several weeks before Fen thought about the incident again. While Sam hadn’t exactly avoided him, Fen had assumed he had at least put the pieces together and was giving  him a wide berth. In the meantime, he had been much more careful with his nighttime habits, making sure to leave his Ma with a good cover story so no one would come looking for him. As it was, Fen was scraping deer hide to use for winter clothes when Sam approached him, red faced and tight lipped.“I owe you an apology,” Sam whispered, turning so his voice wouldn’t carry towards the others. “The other night… I—” Somehow his face reddened even deeper. Burying his face in his hands, he continued wretchedly, “I asked Red John and Havoc what you meant, and they—I didn’t understand what they meant. I asked them to show me.”Fen’s knife slipped in his hand, and by luck alone he avoided cutting himself. “You what?”
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Happy Trails

**Author's Note:**

> Please ignore any historical anachronisms and just enjoy the smut :)

_ Late Summer 1849 _

_ Somewhere in Nebraska Territory _

Fen gasped as his hand shook up and down his length. His cotton trousers were bunched around his ankles, and he sat bare-assed on the dry, grassy ground, his knees hitched toward his chest. Hundreds of stars winked knowingly across the broad sky as Fen brought himself closer to completion.

A pair of boots crunched against the loose rocks behind him, and Fen hastily worked at pulling his trousers back up, mortified at being caught by anyone in the caravan.

"What are you doing way out here?" the voice carried across the terrain. "Your Ma sent me out here to find you and bring you back. She's worried about coyotes."

Pants now modestly buttoned, though still achingly hard, having been near enough to his peak he could have finished at any stroke, he turned to face his interrupter. Already glad it wasn't one of the girls, he sighed in relief when he saw it was only Sam. Of all the men in the caravan, Sam was the least likely to tease him in the future about literally catching him with his pants down.

Not to mention that Sam was easy on the eyes, too. Most girls in the camp flirted with him endlessly, infatuated with his blue eyes, kind heart, and quiet nature. The girls were put at ease, too, knowing Sam would never take the harmless teasing past what it was, keeping his hands firmly at his sides and keeping his words free of filth. In fact, standing there with his hard on still tenting his pants, Fen almost felt like he was sullying something pure and untouched. Frequently, the other men had to explain their crude jokes to Sam, who occasionally still shook his head in confusion.

Fen glanced back toward the wagons and the light cast by the fire. His brain quietly calculated if he'd have another chance to sneak out for a quick release before anyone else came looking for him. Granted, it wasn't fully safe to wander beyond the wagons after the sun had set, but where and when the other men were jacking off, Fen hadn't a clue. He had to be careful, too, with the number of religious folk traveling with their caravan. A misspoken word or off color joke could land one in the middle of an hour long sermon if one wasn't careful.

Fen's dick painfully reminded him that he hadn't finished, and he shifted awkwardly in an attempt to relieve the pressure. If he headed back now, his Ma and sisters would pitch an absolute fit about the state of his trousers, but if he lingered much longer, his Ma might send some others out after him.

Another glance at Sam had Fen chewing his lip thoughtfully. So far Sam hadn't moved any closer but was instead staring curiously at him, politely waiting for him to follow him back to the wagon circle. "Stomach hurt?" Sam asked patiently.

"Not my stomach," Fen responded.

Sam took a cautious step forward. "Anything I can help with?"

Fen's dick jerked hopefully. He hadn't been touched by another person since well before his family had set out for a new life in Oregon. "Settle down, boy," Fen chided his erection. To Sam, he said, "It's usually something I take care of myself."

Sam had now stepped forward enough that Fen could catch the confused downturn of his mouth under the faint starlight. Earnestly, he asked, "Well, what is It? Maybe I could help."

Oh, dear, sweet Sam. How innocent. Once more, Fen's dick perked up at the idea of someone helping out, but enough time had passed that Fen reckoned he could start heading back toward the wagons without an embarrassing tell once he arrived. Clapping his hand genuinely on Sam's shoulder, he said, "While I appreciate the offer, I don't think this is something you would want to help me with. Thanks for letting me know my Ma was looking for me. Knowing her, she'll have a piece of cornbread and a spoonful of strawberry preserves waiting for you when we return."

As the wagons loomed closer, Sam's boots trudged further and further behind. Before stepping into the protective circle of the wagons, Fen turned to eye him curiously. "What is it, Sam?"

Sam stuffed his hands in his pockets, turning his head to the side and away from the welcoming glow of the campfire. "I know you're not like the others, Fennel, but I don't like feeling excluded from things. Part of me wonders if it were Red John out there, you'd have let him help."

Fen's heart pounded in his chest. There were no less than six men in the party named John, and each had earned a moniker to help differentiate between them. Red John and Havoc were the two Johns closest to their age. Fen's libido would have gladly welcomed help from either John, but Fen didn't feel right pointing that out.

It struck Fen at that moment that Sam had yet to piece together that he had been masturbating, lest he wouldn't be saying these things. Taking a deep breath, he moved closer to Sam and lowered his voice. “Look, Sam, I’d really appreciate it if you’d drop the whole matter. It’s really embarrassing for one man to catch another man doing what I was doing. Do you follow?”

Fen waited for the slow dawning to reach Sam’s face, but it never came.

“Something a man does…alone…with his pants down…”

Still nothing.

Fen’s sister Rosemary poked her head around the corner and smirked. “I  _ thought  _ I heard your voice, Fennel. Ma’s been in a right fit with you disappearing. You’d best hurry back.” She blushed and smoothed the front of her dress purposefully when she noticed Sam. “Hi, Sam,” she greeted breathily. “Won’t you join us for supper? Ma made extra for you.”

Sam glanced back and forth between Rosemary and Fennel while he considered his options. Shoving his hands in his pockets, he nodded. “You know I’d never turn down your Ma.”

Rosemary’s eyes lit brightly and she hurried the men back to the wagon.

It was several weeks before Fen thought about the incident again. While Sam hadn’t exactly avoided him, Fen had assumed he had at least put the pieces together and was giving him a wide berth. In the meantime, he had been much more careful with his nighttime habits, making sure to leave his Ma with a good cover story so no one would come looking for him. As it was, Fen was scraping deer hide to use for winter clothes when Sam approached him, red faced and tight lipped.

“I owe you an apology,” Sam whispered, turning so his voice wouldn’t carry towards the others. “The other night… I—” Somehow his face reddened even deeper. Burying his face in his hands, he continued wretchedly, “I asked Red John and Havoc what you meant, and they—I didn’t understand what they meant. I asked them to show me.”

Fen’s knife slipped in his hand, and by luck alone he avoided cutting himself. “You  _ what?” _

“I know,” Sam wailed disconsolately. A few men glanced in their direction, but when Fen gestured that everything was alright, they looked away. With a sniffle, Sam added, “I know you told me not to tell anyone, but—I really wanted to know. There’s so much the other men know that I don’t, and I—”

Fen’s head was reeling as he tried to reorient himself. Sam was upset because he thought he had betrayed Fen’s trust, and  _ not  _ because—

“What did the Johns mean when they said they’d  _ show  _ you?” Fen choked.

Sam shrugged and wiped his eyes on his sleeve. “They wouldn’t tell me. They said to meet them tonight, by one of the rock formations we passed earlier.”

Fen's countenance blackened as he imagined the Johns cooking up some scheme to embarrass poor Sam, possibly even involving some of the girls in their little prank. And knowing Sam, he'd never catch on that he was being teased until it was too late. Eyeing Sam critically, Fen made up his mind. "Don't worry, Sam, I'll go with you tonight, and the three of us can show you together."

Sam's face brightened prettily when he smiled. "Really? You're not mad I talked?" Sighing, he slid down to sit next to Fen. Taking his own knife from his pocket, he picked up a thin stretch of deerhide Fen had put to the side to be used for string and set to work scraping it. "Fen, my stomach's been in knots all afternoon. I thought you'd be sore with me."

Chewing his bottom lip, Fen answered honestly, "I'm a little cross with you, Sam. I told you it'd be embarrassing for me if others heard what I was doing, yet you told the Johns anyway. Luckily, Red John and Havoc aren't the kinds of fellers who'd go out and tell the rest of the camp what I was doing, but I can't help but think about what would have happened if you'd asked Paul. Or Lizzie." He gave Sam a pointed look, who ducked his head shyly.

"I know, Fen, I know."

Later that evening, well after supper had been eaten, Fen and Sam snuck away from the circled wagons and headed back up the trail the way they'd come earlier that day. By starlight, they easily found the rock outcropping the Johns had mentioned. It was a little over half a mile from camp—far enough away that no one would hear or see them, but close enough for the men to race back to shelter if wild animals or unfriendly Indians prowled too closely to their location.

Red John hailed them as they approached and beckoned them into the shadows made by the boulders propped against each other. Red John was named for the spray of deep red hair on his head, though in the dark it looked brown like the rest of theirs. He had a white, owlish face and hundreds of freckles covering his whole body. Havoc, on the other hand, was named for the hijinks he frequently played. His dark hair and dark eyes brought to mind a mischievous crow. His practical jokes tended to stay on the playful side, causing more smiles than curses.

"Fennel!" Havoc greeted once the four men were situated amongst the rocks. "We were sure Sam would be bringing you along." With a twinkle in his eye, he prompted, "Tell us more about these  _ activities  _ you were caught up in the other night. Poor Sam said you wouldn't let him help."

Red John sniggered, and Sam looked pitifully between the three men. "Now, just a minute, I didn't come out here for you to make fun of me. I get plenty of teasing from the others, and I don't need it from you, too." He rose to leave, and Fen sent a scathing look in the Johns' direction.

"Hang on," cried Havoc, catching Sam's arm good-naturedly. "We're not having a go at you, promise."

Red John nodded in earnest agreement, though he couldn't manage to wipe the ridiculous smile from his face.

"Then what  _ is  _ your game?" Fen demanded. "Because right now it looks to me like you've dragged Sam all the way out here just to have a laugh at him."

Red John snorted again and covered his face with his hands when Havoc glowered at him. Looking between Sam's confused expression and Fen's impatient and slightly annoyed one, understanding began to dawn on Havoc. Lightly he slapped Red John in the arm and nodded to the two others.

"They really don't know," Havoc hissed.

Bellyfuls of laughter overtook Red John, and he clutched his sides, howling. Angered, Fen aimed a kick at Red John's shin and geared up to fight. It took both Havoc and Sam holding him back to keep him from pummeling Red John, who continued to laugh even as he held the now bruised part of his leg.

"Damn it, John,  _ calm down!"  _ Havoc ordered, struggling to keep Fen back.

"I'm t—t—trying!" Red John panted between giggles. Struggling to pull air into his lungs, he glanced back at Sam, hand clasping over his mouth in a last ditch effort to fight back another round of guffaws.

When Red John finally had a hold on himself, the four men settled back against the rocks once more, Sam looking absolutely miserable and Fen still ready to draw blood. Havoc explained, "There's a reason Red John finds this so funny, and it has nothing to do with you boys. We thought surely you'd caught us at our own game, though we weren't entirely certain how you did it. We've been very— _ discreet _ since we started this trip, all the way back from when our families left Georgia together."

Red John and Havoc had grown up in the small gold mining town of Dahlonega, but when their pas heard about the rich gold to be had in Oregon and California, they quickly swept up their families and headed to the start of the Oregon Trail. Fen blushed imagining the two men giving each other a helping hand for an additional 1,000 miles.

"You really…?" He made an indecent gesture with his fist, and Red John nodded.

"Sure have. It's not as uncommon as you might think. I walked up on Jesse and Joe once. That was before Jesse married Evangeline. Now I stumble across those two more times than any one man should see. I guess Joe found someone new, but I don't know who."

Fen's jaw dropped, but Sam didn't stir, his eyebrows knitting together in confusion. When Fen turned to him, Sam frowned. "I still don't understand," he admitted miserably. "I told you, Fen, that it's like some secret language everyone speaks that I just don't know."

Red John gawked. "You mean, you really don't…?"

Fen shook his head. "Nope. I heard Sam walking up behind me, so he never saw." He turned fully to Sam, flushing brightly as he prepared himself for the upcoming conversation. "Sam, you caught me masturbating." At Sam's empty gaze, Fen added, "I was touching myself." Still nothing, and he turned his eyes away, flushing even deeper. "Sam, you've got to meet me halfway here. I told you it was embarrassing."

Red John was slower on the uptake. "You mean to tell me that Sam had  _ no clue _ you were jacking it when he came to ask Havoc and I if we could  _ show him?"  _ The laughter swept over him again when he added, "Shit, all this time, I thought he was asking if you two could  _ join us!  _ I brought lard out here and everything."

Fen turned curiously toward Red John. "Lard? What for?"

Havoc rolled his eyes. "Says he used oil back home, but it's too expensive out here. Lard works just as well, he says, but I think it makes him smell like ham."

"Makes it all nice and slick for ya," explained Red John. "Can't go back to a dry palm after."

"I just use spit," Fen answered with a shrug. "Seems a hassle using lard when I've got a whole mouthful of spit."

Three pairs of eyes drifted back to Sam, who still had not shown any indication of understanding. Havoc was the first to speak, mischief once more flashing behind his eyes. "Boys, we have something really special here, a chance to teach one of our own the beauty of masturbation. All you need, Sam, is your hand and your cock."

Realization  _ finally  _ took hold of Sam, and he blushed redder than a strawberry.  _ "Oh."  _ His mouth worked open and shut a few times, his brain scrambling to process all the nuanced phrases peppering their dialogue. "How could I have been so  _ stupid?"  _ he moaned. "You must think I'm an idiot…"

With an audible smack, Red John clapped his hand on Sam's shoulder. "Fear not. Your ignorance is safe with us. Just don't…you know… Don't go spreading word about this around the camp. You were lucky you came to me and Havoc with this. I know for a fact Gentle Bill would have socked you one."

Anguished, Sam hid his face in his hands. "Fen, I'm so sorry I betrayed your trust. I don’t know how I’ll ever make it up to you.”

A thousand and one ways passed through Fen’s imagination, yet he kept his lips sealed. His cock had perked up at the idea of Havoc and Red John lending each other a helping hand out here on the prairie and hadn’t let go of the possibility of someone touching it before the evening let out. Fen knew for sure that he’d be touching it himself before too long if no one else offered to join in.

“Don’t worry about it,” Fen evaded. “Next time you have a question, Sam, just  _ ask.  _ I think that’s the lesson we’ve all learned here.”

When Fen and Sam turned to leave, Red John’s face fell. “Wait a minute, fellas… You’re not…I  _ thought… _ well, you know…”

Fen’s cock was on full alert now, quickly becoming obvious in his cloth trousers. Catching a glimpse of Havoc’s lecherous grin, he made up his mind. “Let me walk Sam back to camp, then I’ll join you. Won’t be but a few minutes. I don’t even mind if you start without me.”

Incredulity passed over Sam’s face as his gaze whipped over the three men. He drew back from Fen and crossed his arms, trying to pull off angry but looking more sulky than anything. “Now, wait just a minute! This whole thing began because I felt excluded, and now here you go again, shoving me away like I’m some afterthought!”

Fen’s jaw dropped to the ground and Havoc’s eyebrow rocketed towards his hairline while Red John fell back into a fit of howling laughter. “You can’t be serious,” Fen muttered. Shoving his hands in his pockets, trying to adjust himself through the fabric, he scolded, “Sam,  _ think  _ about what you’re saying! The boys and I are going to be out here touching ourselves in front of each other. Sorry to be blunt, Sam, but that’s how it’s going to be. I just didn’t think that would be something you’d want to be involved in, so I gave you an out. This isn’t about excluding you, Sam. I’m  _ trying  _ to—”

“Well, stop trying,” Sam murmured, his face turning beet red. Clearing his throat and speaking a little louder, he added, “I know what you’re going to do, and I’m saying—I’m saying that I—I—I w—want to j—join you.” As he stumbled over his words, he lowered his head, his black hair brushing against his forehead, obscuring his eyes. Fen’s cock jumped at the sight, though he resisted the urge to draw the other man into his arms.

“Are you  _ sure—?” _

Not one for wasting time, Red John dropped his trousers, his erection standing out from his body like a tree limb. In his hand he held a greasy linen pouch, filled with what Fen presumed was lard. His stomach flipped, thinking about Red John slathering up his cock with it, and he instinctively reached toward John’s wrist, intending to stop him, Sam momentarily forgotten. “John, you  _ can’t—” _

“Fuck I can’t,” Red John growled in response, hastily opening the small pouch.

From where he stood, Fen could smell the porcine scent, and he swatted the bag from Red John’s hand. Stepping into Red John’s space, he offered, “Why don’t you let me show you the benefits of using saliva?”

Pushing roughly on Fen's head until he knelt in front of him, Red John rumbled, "You can spit on it all you'd like, that's fine, but you'll be grateful of the lard later when I fuck you in the arse."

Fen opened his mouth to retort, but Red John pushed his way inside, Fen gagging on the girthy meat he was now forced to swallow. His eyes slid shut, content, as he began to work it over. One hand fisted the length that wouldn't fit in his mouth while the other hand weighed Red John's heavy balls, caressing and fondling them.

Focused intently on what he was doing, Fen had completely forgotten about Sam and Havoc. Once Fen had dropped to his knees, Havoc had begun rubbing himself over his trousers, squeezing his length gently, his eyes glazed over as he watched the scene unfold before him. Sam, on the other hand, was a roil of emotions. Unsure how to handle the sight of a man literally dropping to his knees and servicing another had him frozen in place. His mind screamed for his legs to take him out of there, but a separate compartment of his brain urged him to stay and watch, rerouting blood flow to his nethers, his cock filling nicely and standing at rapt attention. The sounds of mouth on flesh filled his senses as he stood rooted to the spot, hands clenched at his sides, unsure what to do next.

Fen had worked his way further down Red John's cock, saliva dripping from the corners of his mouth and down his chin. Red John's eyes were closed, one hand on his hip and one hand on the back of Fen's head, thrusting in and out of his mouth. Fen's eyes were locked on the man above him, silently pleading for more. His throat relaxed further, and Red John panted as more of him fit into Fen's mouth.

Havoc had taken himself from his trousers, stroking himself as he watched the scene before him. Fen noticed the movement from the corner of his eye and reached towards him with outstretched hand. As soon as Havoc had stepped within his reach, Fen's hand wrapped around his shaft pumping in time with the rhythm of Red John's hips.

With a suddenness, Red John stepped backward, his dick escaping the confines of Fen's mouth with a lewd pop. Wiping his brow, he smiled down at Fen. "You're too good with that mouth. I don't want to blow just yet, not until I can get in that sweet ass of yours." His words rang across the prairie as three pairs of eyes slowly swiveled toward Sam, still anchored unsurely to one spot. "Well?" Red John prompted, his wet cock glistening in the moonlight. "Are you joining us or what?"

The spell Sam had been under was broken, and he stepped timidly toward Fen. "I…" He trailed off, his eyes darting uncertainly between them, like he was waiting for an invitation. Taking a halting step forward, he cast his eyes to the ground, a deep crimson flush heating up his cheeks. "I don't know what to…do…"

Fen's mouth curled up around the edges. What had he done to receive the glorious fortune before him? Mouth still remembering the feel of Red John's cock against his tongue, it watered in anticipation of Sam's sweet load. "Come here," he suggested.

Sam took a hesitant step forward. The outline of his cock was showing eagerly through his cotton trousers, though his body language suggested he could bolt at any moment like a skittish horse. Fen would have to treat him delicately, easing him in to what his body clearly craved.

When Sam was within reach, Fen leaned forward, his lips tracing firm flesh through cotton fabric. Sam's knees buckled, a passionate wail of desperate pleasure escaping his lips. Hands clutched Fen's shoulders frantically, holding up his weight lest he collapse to the ground. "Oh, Fen!" he cried out, his eyes clamping shut.

"I think he likes it," Havoc chuckled. He had removed his shirt and suspenders, his pants unbuttoned and halfway down his thighs. He moved behind Red John, running his hands down his clothed chest before drifting lower and gripping his shaft and cupping his balls.

Using tongue and lips, Fen continued mouthing at Sam through his trousers. Cracking an eye open, Sam thought he'd be mortified with the other men watching him, but he simply let out another bay of pleasure at the sight of Havoc fisting Red John's cock, the tip glistening lewdly with beads of moisture.

An extensive wet spot had formed on the front of Sam's pants, from both spit and pre-cum, before Fen leaned back in satisfaction. Glancing behind him, he finally noticed the other two, and he smiled. "I do believe you promised me something, Red John," he teased.

"Best get undressed, then."

Promptly, Fen began disrobing. Red John shed his own clothes with an equal amount of speed, grinning widely as he threw his hat off into the distance.

"You'll never find that now," Havoc chided, though he still laughed along with the others.

"On your hands and knees," Red John ordered Fen as he retrieved his linen pouch of lard. Taking a knee behind Fen, he slathered two fingers in the grease, rubbing the digits against Fen's hole before pressing the tip of one finger inside. Stilling, he thought to ask, "You done this before?"

Fen nodded. "A few times. Not too many opportunities where I grew up, but you learn who to ask."

A grunt of affirmation before Red John set back to work stretching out the man before him. Through lowered lashes, Fen saw Havoc had undressed as well, stroking himself slowly to the sight before him. Sam had remained frozen, fingers halfway to the buttons on his shirt, unsure of himself once more.

"Come here, Sam," Fen beckoned. "Don't be shy. Just remember that we won't think anything less of you if you want to back out at any point."

Instead of placating him, Fen's words seemed to rile Sam up. Once more feeling like he was being left out of something, Sam pulled his shirt over his head with a huff. "How do you want me?"

Havoc moved behind him silent as a cat and ran his hands down Sam's smooth sides. Purring, he sucked at the junction of Sam's neck and shoulder before pushing his pants to the ground. Sam's cock curved left and was already weeping madly at the events that had unfolded. At that moment, Red John added a second finger, causing Fen to moan throatily. Pushing against his back, Havoc nudged Sam forward until his cock was within Fen's reach. Eagerly, Fen surged forward, taking Sam's cock in his mouth.

Sam had only ever occasionally pleasured himself by hand and was wholly unprepared for the hot, tight heat engulfing him. Crying out, he once more gripped Fen's shoulders for support. Behind him, Havoc helped hold him up, rubbing soothing circles on his back.

Red John continued thrusting his fingers in and out of Fen, the grease easily providing lubrication. He gently spread his fingers, loosening Fen's hole, rubbing his lower back to help him relax. When the third finger was added, Fen hollowed his cheeks nearly unbearably, Sam crying out in pleasure.

"Let me know when you're ready," Red John growled, his eyes never leaving the sight of his fingers fucking that hole.

Fen let Sam fall from his mouth for only a moment as he answered, "A little longer. It's been almost a year since last I did this."

Red John nodded respectfully and continued preparing him as methodically as possible.

Still behind Sam, Havoc's straining erection nestled happily between Sam's ass cheeks. As Fen once more got to work on the shaft before him, Havoc began to slide his length between Sam's cheeks, his tip leaking wetness as he did so. Havoc grunted, his arms tightening around Sam's chest, leaning flush against him as he pulled back, his cock staying nestled between those plump cheeks. Sam's hips jerked involuntarily, his brain overloading from the pleasure both before and behind him.

Havoc watched Red John lube his dick and position himself behind Fen. Havoc kept his pace between Sam's cheeks slow and steady until Red John was ready, intending to match his rhythm inside Fen. A strangled keen grew from Sam's throat as Fen's mouth slowed to a temporary halt, bracing himself for what was to come. Regrettably, Fen let Sam fall from his lips, steadying his breathing and relaxing his muscles.

It really has been too long, Fen bemoaned internally. A place deep within him waited impatiently to be touched once more, eager.

Red John took the time to angle himself before pushing inside. Slowly, aching, he pressed forward, wanting nothing more than to slam inside and pound away. Havoc desired neither to penetrate nor be penetrated, preferring their sessions together to use hands and mouth only, occasionally rubbing against one another, as he was doing to Sam now--like the Greeks did, he had said once. But while he had enjoyed those touches and tumbles with Havoc, nothing beat a hard fuck, burying yourself to the hilt in such a tight, willing ass, like Fen had. Since they'd started on this journey out west, Red John had had to settle for a prostitute back in Blue Rapids, Kansas, when the urge for anal had been too great to resist—and he had spent nearly all of his savings to convince her. Not that it'd been the same, neither. Not like—

The shadows from the rock outcroppings draped Fen in darkness, but he could still make out how his hips were thrust back eagerly, his back and shoulders arched in desperation. At some point, Fen had taken Sam back in his mouth, sucking him hungrily, greedily. His eyes drifted upward, noting Sam's mouth gaping and working like a fish, before his eyes snagged on Havoc's piercing gaze. An eyebrow arched elegantly, and he gestured toward the man he had speared before him, as if to say, "Well? Get on with it already."

"I'm ready, John," Fen moaned. To punctuate this, he pushed back on Red John's cock, his cheeks pressing against his hip bones. Fen rocked against him a few more times, before Red John took over the pace with a growl. One hand held Fen's hip and the other his shoulder as he drove himself into the other man.

Sam cried out as Fen's lips tightened against him, and he came, unable to keep up with the pleasure he was receiving from both Fen and Havoc. When he managed to catch his breath and return to reality, he noticed he had fallen to his knees. Havoc perched above him, smiling down at him, his cock a rigid mast at eye level. Without overthinking, Sam took Havoc into his mouth as Fen had done to him, timidly at first, but trying his best to copy Fen's previous movements with lips and tongue. Havoc's grin widened, and his fingers weaved through Sam's hair, holding his head as he thrust shallowly into Sam's mouth.

From behind him, tender hands nudged his hips, poking and prodding until Sam was on all fours, his asshole pointing towards Fen's eagerly awaiting tongue. Sam jumped when he felt something wet lap against his hole, but he relaxed as trepidation gave way first to curiosity, then to pleasure. Fen did little more than work his tongue along the exterior, fighting the urge to plunge inside lest he scare Sam away.

Red John continued to thrust into Fen, watching as he pleasured Sam, who in turn was sucking Havoc. He felt his orgasm approaching swifter than he would have liked and slowed his pace in an attempt to hold out longer. Still, he could feel the urgency sweeping through him. Desperately, he reached around Fen, stroking him, his hand still slick with grease sliding easily along the flesh.

Fen turned his head against Sam's backside, pulling in deep breaths of air, moaning prettily as he was fucked. "Not going to be much longer," he gasped. He dropped to his forearms, slipping against the ground as his muscles twitched in pleasure.

Without warning, Havoc pulled himself from Sam's lips and took a step back, his eyes greedily roving the sight before him as his hand flew rapidly over his cock. He was next to spill, aiming his cum at Sam's startled face, only one stripe making contact with his chin, the rest splashing to the ground.

More pants, a series of shallow gasps, and Fen came over Red John's hand, his arms giving out bonelessly beneath him. Red John slid out carefully, revealing the sticky white mess of cum and lube he'd left behind. Fen fell to his side, pulling deep breaths into his lungs, a sloppy smile across his face.

The stars crept slowly across the sky, and Red John and Havoc donned their clothes. A stream trickled nearby, and they washed the sweat from their faces and necks before heading back to the camp. Sam remained behind, unsure of where to go next.

Fen sat up with a groan, stretching his arms and back and feeling around in the dark for his clothes. Sam held out his trousers, and Fen realised with a start that Sam had dressed some time ago. Gratefully taking them from Sam, he slid them on. He cleared his throat but had no idea what to say.

"Not how I thought my night would go," said Sam.

Fen laughed, glad for Sam's light-hearted tone. "Me, neither. I thought you'd flee when you found out I was into men." Despite himself, he flushed deeply. Funny how he hadn't been embarrassed with Red John's dick in his ass, but now, here, alone with Sam… 

"I think I would have if it had been anyone other than you."

Fen didn't know how to reply to that, so he bit his bottom lip to keep from saying something he'd regret. Looking around, he spotted his shirt and pulled it over his head.

"Fen, I'd really like to—" Sam halted, casting around feebly for the appropriate words. "I think I'd like to—again—with you. But just you, Fen. Not that I don't like Red John and Havoc, and I'd  _ really  _ like for the four of us to do that again, but with…just you, Fennel."

Now fully dressed, Fen stood there, dumbfounded, feeling more vulnerable than he had when he was naked. He turned the idea over in his mind. Sam was his friend, sure, but how much deeper did those feelings go? Granted, he had just sucked his dick and eaten his ass, but there was a line between casual orgy and private lovemaking that he wasn't sure if he was ready to cross.

Sam continued, oblivious to the multitude of feelings passing across Fen's face. "When I'm with you, Fen, I feel…complete. And I trust you, Fen, like I don't trust nobody else."

Fen thought about Sam's family and thought he understood. It was hard to keep secrets among the party, though Sam's pa tried his damnedest to keep his sour disdain for his son hidden from others. Sam was an only child, yet he never seemed to come close to meeting his pa's absurd expectations.

Standing shyly before Fen, Sam kept his hands in his pockets and his eyes straight ahead, over Fen's shoulder. Sam's hair was tousled provocatively, leaving no guess as to what he had been up to, and Fen feared he looked the same. With a sigh, he jerked his head towards the direction of the stream. "Let's go get cleaned up, Sam. We can talk about this more in the morning."

That night, Fen slept so soundly, he marveled he woke up at all. As he went about his morning routine, memories of the previous evening came flooding back, especially the ones involving his tender backside. He had to hand it to Red John, though; the grease really helped ease the way…though he found he wasn't able to eat his bacon that morning and let Rosemary steal it from his plate.

When he saw Sam later that day, he gave him a friendly smile and wave, which Sam returned. Fen breathed a sigh of relief; word would travel fast around the camp if Sam acted as if things were different between them. Approaching hastily, a rifle slung over his shoulder, Sam informed him, "Me and Pa and some others are going out hunting. We're hoping to find some big game. We'll be gone awhile, so in the meantime, see you around, Fen!"

"See you around," Fen mumbled. Though he was still sore from last night, a part of him had hoped he'd have Sam inside him right after supper, his words of "I think I'd like to do that again with just you" still ringing in his ears. "Stay safe, Sam. Remember the elk are starting to enter their rut, so if you see one charge, just run."

Sam laughed. "Of course, Fen! I've been hunting before, you know."

The wagon train had a short run that day, only about ten miles, breaking for camp early so as to not pull too far ahead of the hunting party. Fennel went with a handful of others to try their luck at hunting small game while Rosemary and some of the women went looking for edible plants. When they returned to camp, Fen proudly presented his findings of two rabbits, a turtle, and a quail, but his eyes grew wide at the sight of the baskets full of blackberries his sister held on her arms. That night, the camp ate heartily and happily, the families sharing their stores with each other as they took the evening to relax and celebrate. Full and happy, Fen made eyes with Red John and Havoc, having already made plans earlier to meet behind a grove of lilacs about a half hour after sunset.

"How's your arse?" Red John growled indecorously.

"It'll be fine," Fen smiled. "I'll give it a rest tonight and will be eager to go again soon."

Red John's cock was already in his fist, pumping wildly. "I don't have much time tonight, boys. My brother brought back a deer, and I need to help clean it. We've been working in shifts all evening."

Havoc also had himself in hand, having unbuttoned his trousers so quietly, Fen hadn't even noticed. "I want to service you, Fen, if I may?" He dropped to his knees before Fen, glancing up pleadingly, but waiting for Fen to respond.

"Fuck," Fen hissed, racing to pull his trousers down. Cock out, he pressed it to Havoc's lips, growling, "Suck me, Havoc."

Havoc's jaw loosened, taking the head into his mouth and sucking lightly, running his tongue along the glans. Red John watched on, stepping closer and to the side so he could see better. He continued to fist himself greedily, clearly in it for the release and not the experience. Fen, too, was feeling achy, more eager for a quick release over the long, drawn out experience they'd shared the night before. Havoc, however, clearly had other plans as his tongue continued to snake and tease around his shaft, tasting him, memorizing him, without bringing on the much anticipated pressure.

With a growl, Fen's fingers tightened in Havoc's hair, and he bucked into his mouth. "I thought I told you to suck me, not be such a damn tease," Fen gruffed.

A chuckle, and Havoc continued with his deliberately slow pace. "You can't rush art," he chided, and Red John laughed.

"Havoc rarely gives blow jobs, so just be happy with what you're getting."

Havoc pulled back to glare at Red John. "Because you're always in such a giving mood?" he challenged.

Fen smiled. Watching them bicker reminded him of the older married couples in the camp, their words knowing exactly which blows to strike because of the long bond of intimacy between them. His mind flashed back to the sight of Sam towering above him the previous night, their eyes locking as Fen did his best to swallow him down. His heart raced as he recalled the thrill of being so close to his friend, their actions unlocking new possibilities between them.

Havoc's mouth was back on him, more serious this time. Nothing ever beat the sensation of an eager mouth on one's cock, and Fen let his hands fall relaxed to his sides, watching with enjoyment as Havoc bobbed his head along his length. Hands on his back, Fen thrust in and out of Havoc's mouth, gently, relishing the wet sounds Havoc made as he tried to keep his pace. Running his fingers gently through Havoc's hair, he gently tucked the loose strands behind his ears, cupping his jaw tenderly even as he pressed himself more deeply into Havoc's mouth.

Red John was the first to release, his eyes squeezed shut as he spilled in his hand, face flushed red, sweat dampening his brow. He knelt behind Havoc, taking him firmly in his grip, pressing kisses against the back of his neck. As best he could with his mouth full, Havoc arched against the warm, firm heat behind him, his free hand not occupied with Fen's shaft reaching back to tangle his fingers in Red John's hair.

Their position was so intimate that Fen almost felt like he was intruding, his mind flashing once more to Sam, honest, eager, innocent Sam. Guilt tugged at his heart strings, and for a moment, he wondered what he was doing with his dick in another man's mouth, though they had made no such promises to one another. In fact, Sam had even expressed interest in having another go with all four of them.

So why did he suddenly feel so ashamed?

Red John and Havoc were clearly having no such compunctions. Red John’s hand flew along Havoc’s shaft, and Havoc took Fen even deeper than before, the head pushing past the tight throat muscles until Havoc’s nose was pressed against Fen’s pelvis.

“That’s it, beautiful,” Red John murmured, almost too low for Fen to hear. “Take it all the way in, that’s my boy.”

Havoc made a punched out noise around Fen’s dick, and Fen felt his balls draw closer to his body. “Going to cum soon,” Fen warned, and Havoc pulled off and stretched out his tongue. Fisting himself, he came on Havoc’s face, hitting Havoc on his tongue, cheek, and chin. Now freed from focusing on Fen’s pleasure, Havoc threw himself back against Red John’s chest, crying out as Red John yanked his head back by his hair and drew his lips across his neck. Now that he was spent, Fen watched on awkwardly as Havoc finally pulsed into Red John’s fist. Pulling his handkerchief from his pocket, he held it out to Havoc, helping him wipe the cum from his face and hands.

“Same time tomorrow?” Red John smirked.

Fennel froze. He still felt that sickening crawl in his belly that he had done something wrong. Luckily, Havoc responded before Fen could, saving him the trouble of fabricating an excuse. “Don’t forget that we’re on watch tomorrow night.”

Red John frowned. “Fuck, you’re right.” A half smile and he promised, “A different night, then.”

Fen nodded, tight-lipped, and spun on his heel, high-tailing it back to camp.

Four more days passed before Fen was able to catch Sam alone. During that time, he’d managed to avoid all contact with Red John and Havoc, who cast knowing looks over his head whenever he made excuses to stay at camp instead of meet them at a rendezvous…though what those looks meant, Fen hadn’t the slightest clue.

Fen walked the perimeter of the wagon circle with Sam, who chatted excitedly about the hunting trip. When he and the others had returned with two bison, it threw the entire camp into a frenzy. Everyone pitched in to work together to clean and butcher the massive creatures. Eventually, their feet took them well beyond the excitement and chaos of the caravan. The first stars of the evening had begun to emerge, shining as brightly as they could through the last of the setting sun. Fireflies winked steadily around them when Sam suddenly pulled them up short.

“Fennel, we never got a chance to discuss—”

Sliding one hand around Sam’s back, Fen pulled him in close before tenderly kissing him. Breaking for a moment, he asked, “Is this alright?”

Sam smiled into a second kiss before answering. “Yes, this is more than alright.”

Fen cupped Sam’s cheek in his hand, his thumb running over the beginnings of a beard. “I don’t know what this is between us, but I’d love to explore it with you.”

“I’d like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this story, feel free to check out some of my other works or my [Tumblr](https://mystical-knight-dragon.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
